When All Things are Irreplaceable
by Blue Savage
Summary: And then on the other side of the locket was another message: You are no sun, Nor you are no rain You are but a star that saves me when I am about to fade. I cried tears of joy, thinking if this is really what they think of me.YohxTamao ONESHOT!


**Blue Savage: EI EVERYBODY! I'm here with yet another, forever more, ONE-SHOT! HUHA! Yeah, and this pairing is something that I've NEVER experimented and wrote about before! YohTamao! Yes, I know...a lot of you may hate this pairing, but for me it's truly wondrous...a clashing emotion from Tamao's heart, which Yoh-kun doesn't even notice. Truly magnificent...now without further adieu...**

_When All Things are Irreplaceable_

_By: Blue Savage_

I stood before my full body mirror, adjusting the flower settled above my ear. It wasn't exactly a fitting, and happy day for me right this very moment. It seemed as if it was more heartbreaking and mournful.

My eyes shone brightly, but it didn't show joy, but of agony and anguish. Why must this day come? After so many years, why does it feel like my times with Yoh-sama finally end here?

Today is Yoh-sama and Anna-sama's wedding day.

Yes. After so many long years of being with him, today had to be the day where Anna and Yoh's love would finally be bonded together, _eternally_. And I never had a chance with him.

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge of tears falling from my very face. And besides, everybody would easily notice my tears. And it would smudge my makeup.

And the worse part of it all is that Anna-sama chose me to be one of her bridesmaids – together with Pirika. I can't say I'm not happy that I'll be walking down that aisle, and finally seeing Yoh's face filled with joy. I just truly wished, that it was _me _wearing that flowing white gown, embedded with glitters, lace, sequins, ribbons, and as such. And I wished as well, that it were I holding that bouquet of exotic and elegant flowers, marching down the carpeted walkway. And finally, I always wished and dreamed that it was me, who will slide that golden ring on Yoh-sama's ring finger, and he slide the other gold ring on mine.

But all that easily blew away, right this very day! Dreams of seeing Yoh with the most perfect smile, as he waited for me down that pathway; dreams of witnessing family and friends, cheering for us – the newlywed couple; dreams of throwing the bouquet during the reception; and dreams of being complimented with the most beautiful and stylish wedding gown in the world.

But all of those dreams already washed away when we were still young. But now I am a full-grown lady, standing at the age of 18.

And then I paused. Was that how long I have loved Yoh? Ten to maybe even more years? And still I never got the ability to win his heart. It was always centered onto Anna's.

_Figures _though... She is an Otako. Powerful and graceful. She was also beautiful, unlike me. She was strong, determined, and can always take control over Yoh, and the other boys. I was never like her. I was shy, timid, weak, and purely _nothing_. A simple prophetess that can't easily hone her powers.

Now I know why Yoh-sama chose her...

But at first, it wasn't of his will. They were forced to be married. Betrothed as young children, not to their wishes. At first when I saw them, and how they acted with each other, I kept my hopes up, knowing their relationship won't last. But that all shattered when they spent more time with each other during the Shaman Fight. A cruel world, indeed...

I sighed deeply, and removed my pink eyes from the mirror. There won't be any use if I just kept staring at myself like that. I closed my eyes and walked out of my room, still wearing that sorrowful expression.

I stopped in front of a room when I heard two familiar voices.

"This will be fun! We'll give him the fake corsage and we'll witness the water squirt out from the center!"

"Huhaha! And then he'll be _SO_ angry! This is such a great plan!"

I moaned. Those two...they'll never stop doing pranks on everybody. I better stop them before their victim, gets bathed in that water of theirs.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. It's now or never...

"Ponchi, Monchi, there you are, I've been looking all over for y-!"

I stopped with my flow of words as I saw my two spirits handing the rose corsage to the boy I have been dreaming of all these years.

"Y-Y-Yoh-s-sa-sama..." I stuttered blushing furiously.

And the worse part of it all, he still wasn't wearing his shirt. Just his black pants.

I turned away, growing redder the second, "G-gom-gomen n-nasai, Yoh-sama...I-I never knew th-that this would b-be the r-r-room you'd use for the wed-wedding ceremony! I-I'll be lea-leaving now!"

I was about to rush to the door, attempting to slide the bamboo entrance, when I felt a grip latch onto my quaking wrist.

My head turned around, to only see Master Yoh staring deep into my eyes with his black ones. They wee calm as ever. Dreamy and as romantic as ever.

But that soon faded when he closed them, while his lips curved upward, carving a lopsided grin on his features.

"Uh...it's okay Tamao-chan! I didn't lock the door. Um, come, come...I have to tell you and give you something!" he said, gushingly.

I nodded and settled myself above a stool he provided for me. He also sat in front of me and gave a soft, but cheery smirk.

He quickly put on his long-sleeved, white polo and buttoned it up in a flash.

"What did you want to tell me Yoh-sama?" I questioned shyly.

He smiled even wider and looked outside the window, letting the warm breeze enter his room and ruffle up his dark hair. He turned to me slowly and took my hand to his. I knew I was blushing. Not of pink though, but of the reddest crimson I've even blushed before.

"Y-Yoh-sama...?" I stammered.

"Tamao-chan, I know this is the wedding day of Anna and me, but I'd just like to tell you something." He started.

"What is it Yoh? You know you can tell me anything." I spoke bluntly.

"It's just, for the past...umpteen years of us being together, I've only noticed the things you have done to me and Grandpa and Grandma, now. You help around the house, cook for us, and sometimes cheer us up, even though you're very soft-spoken and quiet. You've also did so many things to the other Shamans that they have accepted you as a true friend."

I flushed, "...I-I have?"

He nodded. "Everyday since Ryo met you, he's been talking about you, yada-yada-yah! And I could never cease Horo-horo from whining how much he misses your cooking. Not to mention Pirika – it was kind of difficult when you weren't there for her. It's hard for girls like her to befriend Anna. Haha!" he scratched the back of his neck, closing his black pools and opening them again. "And of course, _me_."

I paused looking at him confusingly, "What have I ever done to you, that will make you remember me?"

The emotion in his eyes changed quickly and he gave me the dreamiest, most romantic and yet serious face I have ever seen in him, "Before Anna arrived here, I always considered you my best _girl friend_. Heck, you were the _only _female friend I had, then! You were always there for me. To cheer me up, help me stand if I fall, offer me a snack or a dink if I needed any. You were my angel that blessed me with hope and faith never to give up in anything I do! Not to mention you were so cute then...even until now."

I felt my cheeks burn hot as the red-colored creature kept going brighter and brighter.

"That's why, I want to give you something for all the work and joy you've given us."

He took out a small box from the closet and handed it to me. It was wrapped in a white, clean piece of paper. Around it was a shiny ribbon, colored with the most beautiful pink I have ever seen. And above the present was a blue card. I opened it and saw a message written in gold pen:

_Dear Tamao-chan,_

_We know we could write a wonderful poem, or an insightful story, or a quote about love..._

_But what we have to say is so simple!_

_THANK YOU for just being YOU!_

_Love,_

_Yoh, Anna, Horo-horo, Ren, Pirika, Ryo, Lyzerg, Manta, and all the other Shamans in the world!_

_Not to mention our trusty spirits!_

I closed my eyes and let the tears of joy flow out from my eyes. They did this all for me?

"C'mon, open it!"Master Yoh gestured looking at me warmly.

I untied the ribbon with my hands and unwrapped the piece of white paper delicately, as much as possible not damaging it. I opened the box and my eyes shown brightly as to what I saw inside.

A golden locket shaped into a diamond. It was sort of unusual to see a locket in that kind of form – because all the lockets I've seen were hearts and circles.

And in front of that piece was a message: _To the Brightest Star of the Asakura Team_

I cried even more imagining how it would sound if each of my friends said that. Then I opened it. And there I saw my picture...the best one that I have seen for so many years.

I was smiling. Just plainly smiling. Not a fake one. Nor of anger, sadness, joy, or laughter. Just a simple grin that I never imagined I could do.

And then on the other side of the locket was another message: _You are no sun, Nor you are no rain; You are but a star that saves me when I am about to fade. _**-_Nicole Ferriols_**

****I cried tears of joy, thinking if this is really what they think of me.

And before anything else could have happened, the next thing was the last thing I expected.

Yoh-sama hugged me.

It wasn't too loose, nor was it breathlessly tight. It was just enough for me to lean my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat race.

"Y-Yoh-sama...I-I think Anna-sama would disapprove of what we are doing right now." I gasped honestly.

"I know that..." he smiled, "But technically, we aren't breaking any rules. We're only hugging, a symbol of friendship."

So he still thought of me that way? Only a friend? Nothing more, nothing less...

I pushed him away a bit, looking at the ground.

"Yoh-sama, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Tamao-chan?" he asked worriedly.

"It's just...I need to confess something to you. I-I like you Master Yoh...I really, really do."

But then he smiled. I was confused. "Me too Tamao! I like you too...all of us do."

Although I shook my head, "You don't get it Yoh. I don't just like you...I like you, _like you_."

He slanted his eyebrows, clearly puzzled and looked at me pleadingly, wishing to know what I was talking about.

"Yoh...I _love _you."

He backed away a bit. He turned his back.

Out of all the things I thought he would do, he just had to turn his back on me! So stupid...you shouldn't have said that, Tamao! Baka, baka, **_BAKA!_**

****However, all of that changed when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist another time. I looked up, only to see Yoh-sama smiling at me profoundly.

"Tamao-chan...I know you know that today is the wedding day of Anna and me. And I know this will not only make you happy, but crush your heart as well. But listen to me, that locket is not only for thanks, but also of remembrance. Even if we will never have a chance of being together, remember this, _you will always be in my heart_. Your name will solely be engraved in my heart, as the girl who was there for me, from childhood up to now."

Yoh took my chin, and I raised my head, gazing deep into his orbs. He slid the locket around my neck and gave me a soft, yet meaningful kiss on the cheek, wiping the tears that dare fell moments ago.

I cast my eyes downward and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head on his chest.

And for me...all that happened seemed better than wearing a white gown, or throwing a bouquet of flowers, or sliding a golden ring, or even marrying Yoh.

All that mattered for me was that we were together. As _friends_, and will remain as that.

A moment that was breathtaking, memorable, and priceless.

This moment truly was _irreplaceable._

**_T H E E N D _**

**Blue Savage: how'd ya' all like that?!?! Anyway...was it nice??? Like the quotes? I just made them up...HAHA! Yeah my name is Nicole Ferriols just call me Nikki though! Hehe...just R & R guys! And no flames!**


End file.
